


Cataplexy

by flippednique



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique





	Cataplexy

Albus let out a soft groan of happiness when he managed to lie back in the bed. Sure it wasn’t home but it was still soft and the pillow was fluffy and despite the constant flashing of the detection spells that had been cast upon him it was silent. Of course he did miss his mum, and his dad, and maybe his annoying brother and sister but he was taking what he got.

Auror training was serious business as his Dad had told him repeatedly when he’d first sent in the application. Of course Harry never did consider advising his son against becoming an Auror but it was in his Dad’s right to worry about him. James was an easier case since he only did things that he wanted to do. He was the only one liable if he ever got hurt. May it be due to a prancing hippogriff or one of Aunt Luna’s nargles.

For now though, Albus was getting peace and quiet. Something he was most grateful for and something he was sure he would never have gotten had he been at home.

_“You can’t take him in there!”_

Oh and the situation changes.

Albus opened his eyes just in time to see the healers levitating a bed into his room that held an obviously struggling patient. Struggling, not in the sense that he was kicking and screaming, but that he was arguing with the mediwitch who was doing a great job of ignoring him. For a second, Albus wondered why this patient had no family member with him since he was conscious. Then he caught sight of the platinum blonde hair. Well, well, well.

“I’m sure someone else has this room and it’s not like I really have to be in here. I can just go home and rest there. I have my healer’s instruction which is bed rest for a good forty-eight hours and a good calming draught in between cycles of four. Besides, I don’t want to impose.” Scorpious was not someone Albus knew very well. He’d only met the blonde once and that was in passing while he was a sixth year at Hogwarts.

Of course hearing about the other was inevitable whilst going to the same school. It did not help that they were carbon copies of their fathers and most people expected the Malfoy-Potter rivalry (which was really a very petty Harry-Draco feud) to pass on to them. Albus never personally got to know the man, not even when they were in the same Auror training program. It might have been because they were separated in different groups or maybe because the blonde had the tendency to make himself scarce whenever Albus was in the room.

  
However, Albus did know that Scorpious was a good man and he was nothing like the rumors other people made him out to be. Scorpious had gone to the same house as his little sister. Lily had never had anything bad to report about her fellow Slytherin not that she ran in the same circles as he did. He’d been a very kept together young man and he was always seen with Parkinson and Zabini.

Albus wondered how the blonde fared.

“Hush now Scorpious.” The mediwitch scolded, breaking through Albus’ train of thought. “This is St. Mungo’s which was built in the time of Rundlewood where he said we would never turn away any witch or wizard to ever need our help. My fellow healers and I stand by that code, young man, and not even Harry Potter gets special treatment from any of us. Now this is a semi-private room and you are not imposing. It is well within your right to be here.”

Scorpious didn’t look too convinced and he deflated against his pillow but said nothing as the woman fussed over him. Albus could see the faint red splashed over the former Slytherin’s cheeks. He wondered if it was because he wasn’t used to being fussed over or because Albus was staring at him. The mediwitch set up similar detecting charms on him before checking him over then leaving the room. The moment the door closed, the blonde let out a soft sigh and smiled weakly at Albus.

“I’m terribly sorry about this.” He started. “I’ll try to convince her to room me somewhere else, I’m sure you were much more comfortable being alone. I don’t even need to be here really so I’ll have a talk with another healer and be on my way two hours tops.”

Albus took what he had said in for a moment before deciding he liked this person. “I don’t mind. It gets kinda lonely with all this silence. It’s nice having someone to talk to who isn’t screaming over the fact that I’m Harry Potter’s son. For all her talk about not giving special treatment though, she sure did coddle you.”

Scorpious looked slightly relieved that Albus did not demand he leave the room and chuckled. “She’s my Aunt Daphne on my mother’s side. She doesn’t have any children of her own, see, so she focuses a lot on me. It’s ridiculous though, since I just got a small bump on the head.”

Albus nodded in understanding and decided that he really liked this person. “Obsessive aunts? I’m right there with you though I’m a bit on her side since bumps on the head aren’t joking matters.”

“Well, aunts, mothers, grandmothers.” Scorpious said sheepishly. “Add in everyone female I guess.”

This pulled a chuckle out of all and the previous tiredness he had been feeling abated ever so slightly. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Scorpious ran his eyes over the hall from where he stood behind the double doors. Most of the guests would be coming from his fiancé’s owl list and he had a good thirty or so from his own. Still, there were only a hundred or so people. They hadn’t wanted anything big so a hundred was good. A hundred was perfect.

“I still say you’re the bride Scorp.” Teddy said for the umpteenth time. “I mean, you’re the one walking down the aisle.”

“I’ll say it again Theodore, we drew straws.” Scorpious glanced at his cousin an instantly he felt himself calm down. It was just something the other man could do, and sometimes it became frightening to know someone could have such control over him but meh.

“To decide something so crucial.” Teddy grumbled, crossing his arms. His hair was haphazardly switching from his usual turquoise to a deeper blue which meant he was deep in thought. “If you guys do that for everything I pity the name your kids will get. “

Scorpious chuckled. He knew what his cousin was doing. He wasn’t nervous though; he didn’t need to be distracted. “We don’t actually do it for everything.”

“Right.” Teddy nodded a small smirk on his face. “You’ll always be the bottom, yeah?”

Scorpious couldn’t have stopped the blush even if he tried.

Teddy chuckled quietly and gazed wistfully out the small window on the door he was leaning on. For a second, Scorpious wish he could do the same and look out for a moment to see if he wasn’t the only one feeling so… ready. There was no nervousness just excitement. They were getting married, only each other’s until forever ended.

“That can’t be right.” Teddy mumbled, his hair shifting from the turquoise to a bizarre mix of red and brown. That meant he was confused and anxious which was odd since he had been though focused on something, completely at ease not three minutes ago.

Scorpious instantly tensed and wondered just what had gone wrong. His mother had told him to expect at least one problem since nobody ever got the perfect problem free wedding. Yes, no matter what the fairy tale books said, no one got a wedding that didn’t have at least one mishap.

“What’s going on?” He asked Teddy who suddenly faced him with a very shaky smile on his face.

“Nothing. Um, I have to get out there for a second. Aunt Toria wants me, I’ll come back real quick, but you, you stay here and don’t move. Not one inch.” Teddy was out the double doors before he finished talking and when Scorpious tried to follow, the doors were sealed shut.

Scorpious cursed and vacated to the small window and peered out. Whatever had gone wrong was bad enough for Teddy to place wards around him to keep him confined. What had happened? Was somebody hurt? Had somebody fainted? Was someone not getting a salmon puff? He needed to know!

He saw Teddy there walking up to the altar. He saw Malcolm too, looking quite lovely in the robes he’d insisted he wore. He saw his father who looked ready to throw an Unforgivable and he saw his mother trying to placate the guests.

Scorpious’ heart beat loudly as he saw no initial problem, just his father, the best men, and the other groom’s father having a minor discussion. He let out a small sigh of relief before it hit him.

He saw no other groom.

_Where was…_

* * *

He felt drained, tired, anything else synonymous to that would be accepted. Albus had been rushed over to France for an emergency assignment. He hated spontaneous missions but he couldn’t really complain since being an Auror didn’t always mean he got to stick to a schedule.

Never mind that he had plans and James had invited him to oversee a lecture he was going to give to a bunch of new first years when the call to the assignment came. It wasn’t like he could deny the request that he looked over the problem.

Of course it was with a little satisfaction that he managed to solve the case in less than a week. It made the sleepless nights and the troubled hours just a little bit more worth it.

He didn’t really need the one thousand galleons that had been transferred into his Gringotts account because the client had been so grateful to him.

Money did not get back the five days he spent working. Money did not get back the fact that he had yet again let his brother down.

Albus chugged down the last of his coffee and sighed. Louis had good taste and Albus was glad that he had trusted his cousin on where to go while he was in Paris. La Luna Café was full of customers but the atmosphere didn’t make it seem so. Usually Albus felt stuffy and a tad bit claustrophobic when there were one too many people in a small space.

Here at La Luna, with the help of spacing charms it was only cozy and homey. The Scamanders had done well.

  
“You look like you could drop.” Lorcan walked up to Albus, a tray in his hands. He set down the Danish and éclairs Albus had ordered, the Gryffindor trusting Louis once again.

“Do I really?” Albus echoed sighing. “I know I should be sleeping after all that but I don’t know Lorcan. I want to sleep but that hotel room isn’t looking friendly at all.”

“Go home then.” Lorcan said. “You’ve finished that case of yours. Your job’s done. I don’t think your parents would mind you come in at this time. It’s not like they’re asleep already. ”

Albus let that thought roll around in his head. He knew he could do that. What were a few galleons in exchange for a homey atmosphere, his parents, and a well slept in bed?

“I could do that.” He conceded, his tired mind vying him to speak his every thought.

“And pray tell, what is it that’s stopping you?” Lorcan quipped. He didn’t appreciate seeing his best mate ready to all asleep in the plate of pastries his twin had painstakingly whipped together the past four hours.

Albus held his tongue as his sleepy mind filled in the blanks. He knew how to answer Lorcan but he wasn’t really sure just how much he wanted to say. Lorcan, on the other hand, had an idea on why Albus had second thoughts on leaving. The answer came rushing through the café doors with frazzled hair and flushed cheeks.

Albus choked on the Danish he’d just picked up and his eyes grew wide. “Is that Scorpious Malfoy?”

Lorcan cursed softly and tucked the tray he held by his hip. “He’s a regular here Albus and I don’t want any trouble from you.”

Albus couldn’t hear him though because his gaze focused on a sole detail. “Are those wedding robes?”

Lorcan turned over and stared as his twin pulled a nearly hysterical Scorpious into his arms and saw that the other blonde really was wearing wedding robes.

Well shite.

Albus couldn’t help but look accusingly at the Scamander twin who bit his lip nervously. “He’s a regular here? You’ve been seeing him all this time?”

“Yes and yes.” Lorcan ran a hand through his blonde hair, once again cursing fluently in French. “I already said I didn’t want any trouble from you Albus.”

“No trouble.” Albus insisted, his eyes darting to the double doors that Scorpious had gone into with Lysander. “I just… I want to talk to him.”

“Just talk?” Lorcan echoed.

“Yes.” Albus promised.

Lorcan looked at his friend with a steely gaze before sighing then nodding. “He’ll be out in a minute.”

And Albus thought that it was the longest minute of his life. Still, ~~Albus thanked Merlin for small mercies~~ when Scorpious came back to the outer café, he was no longer in wedding robes.

“Hey there.” Albus winced at how high his voice came off but couldn’t worry on too much.

Scorpious’ head shot up, grey eyes widening in surprise. Albus inwardly smiled at the fact that he wasn’t the only one who’s nervous, heck he felt so relieved that the smile shone right out on his face. He extended the chair across from the blonde and sat down, taking in a deep breath as he waited for the inevitable cold shoulder. He was more than prepared to grovel and plead for the blonde’s attention so he was more than shocked when Scorpious’ voice broke through the awkward silence he had going on.

“Can I help you?” Albus wondered if the Slytherin was being sarcastic or genuine or something but he couldn’t help himself from glancing at the man wide eyed. This seemed to unsettle Scorpious who looked to the side and was obviously uncomfortable.

“Scorpious Malfoy.”

“Yes.” Scorpious frowned. “And you are?”

Albus felt his entire body freeze. Again he didn’t know if Scorpious was joking, being serious, or being sarcastic. The air got a little too heavy around the place they were sitting in which was absurd since there was hardly a customer around the area.

Lorcan and Lysander both stood behind the counter, inconspicuously listening in to the conversation with help from the extendable ears no doubt and how Albus wished he could ask them what was going on.

Scorpious on the other hand was staring at him with what one could say was politeness. A look he received when he’d first met the blonde back when they were still students at Hogwarts.

Albus cleared his throat. “Um, you don’t know who I am?”

“I’m sorry.” Scorpious’ brows pulled together. “Should I?”

Albus didn’t know how to respond.

“Oh wait a moment!” the blonde hurriedly said. “I might have known you some three or maybe four years ago? Probably a fellow student in Hogwarts since I don’t know many Muggles back then?”

“That’s about right.” Albus nodded wondering where this was going.

Scorpious laughed nervously, an expression familiar to Albus. This happened when he had something big to say but didn’t know how to. “Yeah, I thought so. You see… I don’t

remember it myself really but I was told that I got into an accident some two years back maybe? And I sort of forgot a lot of things.”

Albus took a moment to pull himself together. “You… forgot a lot of things?”

“Yeah.” Scorpious nodded pulling his coffee cup to himself. “The healers said that my memory might come back but it’s been two years and sure a few small things return to me now and then. I’m so sorry I can’t place you though.”

Albus’ head was pounding so hard he thought he might faint. “Oh no, that’s okay. I’m so sorry about that though I didn’t know.”

“My Father didn’t want it being published in the papers. He said it made me very vulnerable. Kinda one of the reasons why I now live in France. I remember growing up in a Manor in Wiltshire and like I said going to school at Hogwarts… Hang on!” Scorpious looked at Albus with a narrowed gaze and the Gryffindor was not going to deny the flutter of hope that jumped from inside. “You’re Albus Severus Potter. Son of Harry Potter and Ginvera Potter.”

“Uh, yeah.” Albus smiled, albeit weakly. “You remembered who my parents were at least.”

“Actually, I kinda recognized you from the pictures in the paper.” Scorpious confessed. “But hey, at least I finally got your name.”

“Wait, didn’t I give it to you?”

Scorpious shook his head, smiling. “No, not really.”

Albus would have done a facepalm. “That was stupid of me, sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Scorpious smiled. “So what are you doing in France?”

Albus checked himself and looked at Scorpious’s smiling face. He couldn’t help the rather huge smile crossing his own. “A second chance.”

“Pardon?” Scorpious frowned, not having heard him correctly.

“An Auror case.” Albus hurriedly followed.

* * *

“Albus where are we going? This better be good because not only did we take a Portkey but you are now also making us walk all this way. You do realize that we have our wands and we could just Apparate to wherever it is you want to go? You don’t even need to tell me where it is, you could just have me side-along you and it’ll still be a surprise.” Scorpious let out a petulant huff. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.” The Gryffindor smiled as Scorpious’ lips fell into a small pout. “Don’t do that Scorp, you know I hate it when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting.”

Albus chuckled and nudged the man with his elbow. “If it makes you feel better we’re here.”

The blonde glanced up at Albus before he did a 360-degree circle in place. Scorpious wondered whether he should be concerned over the fact that he could see nothing about him that would hold his interest much less Albus’. “Need I state the obvious?”

“And what is that exactly?” Albus grinned.

A look of surprise crossed Scorpious features as he contemplated what that meant. “Well… I actually have no words.”

“I was counting on that.” Albus’ grin grew frighteningly bigger and Scorpious fought the mad urge to back away.

“I am so confused.”

“This place isn’t much, I know.” Albus pushed his hands into his pockets. “But I want you to see it the way I do, okay?”

Scorpious crossed his arms over his chest. “And how do you see it?”

“Well…” Albus grinned dimmed a bit but it was obvious that he was steeling his nerves. Scorpious bit his lip because he somehow knew that this was big. “That space over there, where you glared at is going to be the living room.”

“What?”

“Then beside it will be the kitchen slash dining room. It’ll be big but only because members of the family will be dropping by very often and during the holidays it doesn’t make sense to have a small dining area and hell it pays to be prepared.”

“Albus…”

“Course there will be a basement where you can make potions because I know you hate having spare hours after I made you quit being an Auror. I mean, not that I forced you, I know it was a unanimous decision and even you can’t argue with the fact that your Father had forbidden you to return to training after that mishap with the idiots in Spell-Damage.”

“Yes, I- Albus.”

“A bathroom here maybe, across the stairs. Then on the second floor will be our bedroom.” Albus’ green eyes danced madly. “And maybe a small area for reading for you and Rosie to hang in. A balcony and two more rooms. One would be for the kids, I mean, if we ever have kids, at least we won’t have to worry about where they would sleep in. Not that they wouldn’t be big enough to sleep alone so soon.”

“Albus!”

“I mean I don’t mind having them in our room but I think I’ll draw the line at five just so that they can get used to sleeping on their own. Or we can bump it up to six, cause I stopped sneaking into my parents’ bed at that age so I don’t mind.”

“Albus Severus Potter!” Scorpious smacked the man’s arm. “You bought a house?”

Albus rubbed his abused arm but smiled brightly. “Not a house, I mean I know I planned it out in my head but I bought this tract of land.”

Scorpious gaped. “You bought this tract of land.”

“Yes.” Albus nodded.

“And planned out a house.”

“Yes.”

“With rooms where our children would sleep in when they turn six.”

“Well I didn’t think we’d have more than one for a while because Merlin knows how my mother handled the three of us at such close intervals.” Albus took hold of Scorpious’ hand and intertwined their fingers. “But I’m cool with two, or four, or just how many you want as close as you want.”  
Scorpious was beginning to feel light headed. “You’re thinking of the future. Our future!”

“Yes,” Albus said squeezing their hands before his nerves got the best of him. “You… Aren’t you happy?”  
Scorpious didn’t look like he was very much aware of what he was saying. “Of course I am love, of course I am. I mean, it’s not every day your boyfriend of fourteen months, mind, decides to bring you to the middle of nowhere, and tells you that he bought the land. And has a house planned out in his head that has a basement, and a large dining area for the family holiday visits, with extra rooms so that Phoenix or Caelum or Andromeda wouldn’t have to worry about where they would sleep. Never mind the fact that they wouldn’t need them till they were five because he wants them to get used to sleeping alone.”

Albus frowned. “Well, when you put it that way I sound pretty harsh.”

“I need a paper bag.” Scorpious whispered. “Do you have a paper bag?”

Albus let go of the man’s hands to lay them on his shoulders. “Hey, breathe love. Breathe.”

Scorpious did as instructed and laid his head to rest against Albus’ shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m freaking out.”

“That’s okay.” Albus mumbled. “I think I kinda expected that. I knew all this stuff would overwhelm you but I just… I want you to know that I’m serious Scorpious. About this, about us and what we have.”

Scorpious hummed as he settled in his boyfriend’s arms. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Yeah?” Albus pulled back a bit so that he could look down at the blonde, his smile coming back to his face. “You’re not scared that I decided to plan things out already?”

“You’re not the only one.” Scorpious told him.

“Uh huh.” Albus grinned, swaying a bit in place. “Phoenix…? or Caelum…? or Andromeda?”

“Caught that did you?” Scorpious’ cheeks flushed but he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, really. I always liked those names.”

“I like them too.” Albus pulled the blonde back into another hug. “The last one especially.”

Scorpious sighed and once again laid his head against Albus’ shoulder. “This is unbelievable. You’re planning houses, and potions rooms, and a place big enough to house the Potter-Weasley entourage. When exactly do you plan to make an honest man out of me?”

“I dunno.” Albus confessed. “Sometime soon though. There are tons of blokes around and I can’t have you getting away from me.”

“Far be it that I stray from the Savior’s son.” Scorpious joked tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s waist.

“I guess you’ll simply have to leave a string of broken hearts behind.”

“Is this you proposing?” Scorpious huffed.

“Yes.” Albus chuckled and pressed their lips together for a rather chaste kiss. “You’ve kissed me now so you can’t back out.”

Scorpious’ eyes widened. “Wait a minute, I don’t get a say in this?”

“Nope.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Albus kissed him again. “You gotta admit a proposal is much better than a new house and kids and a krup.”

Scorpious stared at him thoughtfully. “You never said anything about a krup.”

“I didn’t?” Albus frowned before shrugging. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Scorpious stuck his tongue out. “If we’re gonna get a pet though I demand it be a kneazle.”

“Oh, I could never say no to you.”

* * *

“What do you mean he got into an accident?” Rose gaped at him, going as far as to dropping her book.

“He doesn’t remember any of us.” Albus repeated. “When I left him that day he was caught in an Auror crossfire. None of it got into the Prophet cause Draco didn’t want anyone messing with Scorpious while he was exceptionally vulnerable. Not knowing anything that’s happened for the last couple of years could have gotten him at the end of wand point.”

“I don’t understand this though.” Lily frowned. “Not even Dad or Uncle Ron knows about this.”

“You can’t be sure.” James interjected. “Maybe they do know but they just never told us.”

“But Scorpious and Al were getting married.” Hugo said.

“Yeah and Al bailed.” Teddy answered. “Can’t exactly blame Uncle Harry for not telling him.”

“That doesn’t sound like Dad though.” Lily said.

“I concur.” Rose nodded then turned to Al. “But what I want to know is what you’re going to do about this.”

“Yeah,” James seconded. “You’ve talked to Grey?”

“Yes, I have.” Albus nodded.

“About what?” James pressed.

“Just that we used to know each other.” Albus confessed.

“And?” Rose smacked Albus’ arm to get him to talk.

“And he’s now convinced we’re friends of some sort.” Albus rubbed his arm and glared at his cousin. “He’s with Draco right now since I wanted to bring him back here to London and maybe help jog his memory.”

“In hopes of what?” Teddy asked. “So that you can get back together?”

“Well, yes.” Albus said. “If it doesn’t work then we start over. This is like a second chance for me.”

“Albus.” Rose began in what everyone had come to know as the tone she had adopted from Aunt Hermione. “It is not fair of you to not tell Scorpious the relationship you originally had. You’re lying to him and if you have any hope of resurrecting said relationship then this is not the path you ought to take.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Albus grumbled. “I don’t like the fact that he can’t remember me any more than you do but if you were in my shoes wouldn’t you take advantage of this?”

“No.” Lily quipped. “And that’s a very Slytherin thing to do Al.”

Albus looked around the room and at all his family before running his hands through his hair. “Fine! I get it, no taking advantage of Scorpious’ memory loss. I’ll tell him about us.”

“When?” Rose pressed.

“As soon as possible.” Albus said.

Teddy snorted. “Yes, and that’s Albus speak for he’s going to be courting Scorpious first, get him to trust him again before he tells him and hopefully my cousin would love him enough once again to overlook his being deceitful.”

“Get out of my head Teddy.”

Lily whistled. “Again, very Slytherin.”

* * *

Albus was pacing. That was the only word to describe his sudden mad urge to trace ruts all over the carpeted floors. He wanted to do this. He loved Scorpious dearly and he was sure that he wanted to do this.

_“Mr. Potter! A word about the wedding!”_

“ _Stupefy_.” James tossed his brown hair back and huffed crossly. “That’s like the eighth time that’s happened.”

Albus choked out a laugh, still frozen and starting at the suddenly open doorway. His brother was hauling supposed reporter number eight out of the room and leaving him for someone to take care off.

“Are you okay?” James asked as Albus weakly dropped his butt onto the bed.

Albus looked up. “Merlin. This shouldn’t be happening. It’s supposed to be the happiest day of my life and here I am sitting and watching barmy reporters break into my hotel room asking for my bloody comment! Who knows what they’ve been doing to my fiancé who’s probably going mental from all the media popping out of nowhere!”

“Hey, take a breather Al. None of them got past the wards.” James looked towards the door. “Well, except that one. Persistent little bugger.”

Albus didn’t seem to hear him. “I want to do this.”

“You bloody well should.” James laughed, crossing his arms. “Dad’s got seventy two Aurors in the main hall alone. Can’t even begin to imagine just how much he and Mr. Malfoy spent on the entire shebang.”

Again, Albus didn’t seem to hear him. He simply stood up and resumed pacing.

“He doesn’t deserve this.”

James took a step back having only seen his brother this broken up when Scorpious had nearly lost his lie on the field. That resulted to Albus convincing him to quit being an Auror and simply becoming a Potions master like Scorpious wanted to be.

“Jamie.” Albus gripped fistfuls of his hair. “I want to do this. But I can’t. I can’t do this to Scorpious, okay? He doesn’t deserve to be hassled by reporters left and right for every little thing he does”

“Al,” James said. “He’s a Malfoy. I’m pretty sure he’s well used to it. Probably even knows a spell or two to fend them off.”

“I love him but I’ll add more to the weight he already has on his shoulders,” Albus rambled. “And you’re not supposed to do that to the people you love.”

James approached his brother in a sedate manner. Seeing Al like this unsettled him. It was usually him in hysterics. “Albus, baggage from a person you have a relationship with only defines said relationship. You’re not supposed to be worried about something that he’s very well doing to you too. Will you give me a minute and consider just how much you’re giving him compared to what he’s giving you?”

And maybe that didn’t come out right or maybe James could have said it differently but Albus stopped for a minute and looked very far away. “He’s given me everything Jamie. I can’t do this to him.”

* * *

Scorpious waited for the inevitable to occur. On hindsight, he should thank Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana for giving him just enough luck that Albus was standing behind him and would not be able to get even a glimpse of his face. Of course he did not at all appreciate the sudden trip to the Manor and he could tell his Father was just as pleased to see a Potter in the drawing room.

Albus had made himself scarce but not before explaining every minute detail.

“And _pray_ tell,” Draco began as he stirred his morning tea with an ornate teaspoon. “Where was I when my only son got caught between crossfire? Where was the Prophet when this whole maddening event occurred?”

“You were hounding Harry Potter because his son stood up yours at the altar.” Scorpious huffed on his fringe and dropped down to a seat that had no padding whatsoever. He winced but figured he deserved it for letting the lies drag on this far.

Draco took in his son’s posture and allowed a brief look of pity to cross his face before he schooled them once more. “And why does said Potter son seem to believe you were involved in a botched up Auror mission?”

“Because I told him so.” Scorpious ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t know what to do or what to say! He was just there and I had just run out on Kyler and I was frazzled and confused and Albus Potter suddenly showing up right in front of me was not at all helping!”

“Keep your voice down Scorpious.” Draco chided. “A Malfoy does not shriek.”  
For a second Scorpious held his breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at his father with a determined gaze. “I’ll tell him.”

“When?”

“As soon as an opportunity presents itself.”

“That couldn’t happen for another few months.” Draco frowned. “I know you Scorpious and I can safely say you won’t be able to keep that to yourself for much long.”

“It’s been an entire month.”

“And you expect that it’ll go on without it blowing up in your face.” Draco shook his head. “You know that it doesn’t work that way Scorpious and I advise you to come clean even if the situation does not call for it.”

Scorpious sighed and sagged in his chair. “Don’t push me Father. I’ll do it when I can.”

“All right.” Draco conceded. “Oh don’t get too relieved now, I am far from finished. Albus is a Potter, a Weasley, and a Gryffindor all rolled into one. How do you think he’ll react to you lying to him?”

“He’ll go _ballistic_.”

Draco took in the glassy look that came into his son’s eyes.

“Oh Merlin! I can’t tell him point blank that I was lying!” Scorpious stood up and began pacing. “I… I don’t want to tell him now. Yes, that’s right. I don’t actually have to tell him.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll just get into another accident and say my memory came back from the impact!” Scorpious mumbled. “That happens doesn’t it? Lost memory is retained by getting hit again?”

Draco glared. “You have been watching far too much of that Muggle telly drivel.”

Scorpious however could not hear him. Staging an accident won’t be too hard. After all, he was a Malfoy and there were people who still hated the likes of him.

“Yes…” He mumbled. “I could… I could challenge him to a Seeker’s game then perform a Wronski Feint that, well, gets literal and just pretend to faint and say I remember him!”

Draco did not look up from the book he had pulled out. “Three things wrong with that plan. One, you’re not a Seeker.”

_“Technicalities.”_

“Two,” Draco went on. “Messing up a Wronski Feint, especially one done from a high altitude could result to an actual accident that could in fact make you lose your memory.”

“I didn’t say it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Well you’ll just have to think of some other way to get out of this mess you’ve made.”

Scorpious frowned. “Ye of little faith.”

Draco smirked at his son. “With good reason.”

There was a short silence that Scorpious broke for the sake of breaking it. “What’s the third?”

“Pardon?”

“The third reason.” Scorpious elaborated. “You said my plan had three faults.”

Draco chuckled and that sent Scorpious’ temper flaring in a way only his Father was capable of doing.

“You’ll be so focused on Potter that you’d never get to see the snitch.” Draco shrugged. “It will be very difficult to perfrom a Wronski Feint when you’re attention is not on the flying golden ball.”

“I’m a Beater not a Seeker!”

“Case in point.”

_“Urgh!”_

* * *

“I don’t know. I don’t know, okay? Crème and champagne look exactly the same! It’s idiotic to simply change the damn name but the colors are one of the same shades!” Scorpious let out a frustrated huff as he was once again accosted by the five wedding planners. He was a very lenient person and he was almost going to let Albus get away with saddling him with not only Rose but Roxy, Lily, Dominique and Louis as well for they seem to know what they were doing.

But Merlin help him, he was going to have to put his foot down. Nobody bossed a Malfoy about his own wedding. It was the only thing he got a say about. “And the flowers- what does it matter that I want roses? Its cliché and the all time wedding stereotypical flower but I want them there and who cares if they look awful with hyacinths? It’s my wedding and I want them that way.”

“But love, they look really weird together.” Roxy tried again. “Can’t we choose a different combination? Like roses and small sprigs of baby’s breath. That would be lovely!”

Scorpious glared at her. “And what exactly do the sprigs represent? I don’t care for that combination at all.”

“But it would be so beautiful paired up with roses.” Dominique conjured a bouquet and brandished it around. “Tell me you can say no to this.”

“ **No**.” Scorpious clenched his fists. It would do no good if he managed to ruin the relationship he had with his fiancés family. “Look guys, I appreciate what you’re trying to do and dealing with everything. But I want my wedding to represent what Al and I have. The hyacinths are for when I’d been in St. Mungo’s after that incident and he’d stayed with me all three weeks. I want them to be there because they mean something to us.”

Louis frowned. “And the roses? What do they represent?”

Before Scorpious could answer the floor flared to lie and Albus walked out. He noticed the distressed look on his fiancés face and made his way to him, wrapping an arm around Scorpious’ waist.

“Hello.”

“Hello right back.” Scorpious sagged against him and buried his face in Albus’ neck. He was so very, very happy Albus was here.

“You sound like a Dementor was just here.” Albus murmured before he turned to his cousins. “What’s going on then?”

“We’re discussing the flowers.” Lily said. “We understand Scorpious wants the hyacinth and rose combination but I don’t think they look very pretty together.”

“And?” Albus prompted.

“And maybe we should pick some other pair.”

“Excuse me,” Albus started looking at all his cousins. “But whose wedding is this? I allowed you to help in on the planning because you’re family and you threatened my bits but I also thought you were going to do everything to make this perfect for us.”

“We are.” Roxy said. “But we can’t make it perfect if small details like this get overlooked. This is a Malfoy-Potter wedding; everyone’s going to talk about this for ages!”

“You’re forgetting that this is _Albus and Scorpious_ ’ wedding.” Scorpious huffed. “We don’t care what other people think.”

“Too right.” Albus nodded. “What does it matter if people don’t like our flowers? Or our robes? Or our rings? What matters is it’s what we want and that we’re happy. I’m sorry but if you guys can’t understand that then I’m going to have to let someone else plan the wedding.”

The five were silent for a moment before Louis spoke up. “Why roses?”

Albus looked surprised at the change of topic. “Well, why not roses?”

“Like Scorpious said it’s the stereotypical wedding flower.” Louis answered, tipping his head towards the blonde. “And he didn’t say the real reason for the roses but he told us about the hyacinths.”

Albus smiled down at Scorpious. “Roses because that was what we were studying when we met in Herbology for the first time. Roses because that’s what I choked on during our first date. Roses because that’s what i found scattered on our bed when we moved in together. Roses simply because through our relationship they were always there.”

* * *

“Albus!” Scorpious burst out laughing as the rain started to fall. He looked at his boyfriend whose dark hair now pasted itself to his face. “Brilliant time to leave our wands at home, yeah?”

Albus did not answer him but instead grabbed his hand. “Less talk more running!”

Scorpious gripped the hand in his tighter and let himself be dragged. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” Albus promised, going just a bit faster as excitement coursed through his veins.

Scorpious huffed out a shout when they nearly got floored by a taxi but didn’t stop running as Albus lead on. The rain got heavier as they continued on their way, not slowing

down even as the roads became a little slippery.

“I’d just like to say that you nearly killed us.” Scorpious panted as they stopped running and Albus had let go of his hand. “I hope you’re happy, Albus.”

“I will be.” The Gryffindor was not making any sense. He had a happy look on his face and he waved his arms. “Look around. Recognize where we are?”

“We’re at St. Mungo’s.” The blonde frowned. “Honestly Albus, I know that I’m all skinny but I don’t have that weak an immune system to need a hospital just because of a little rain.”

Albus laughed but shook his head, his eyes straining skyward and Scorpious noticed that it had stopped raining on them but not anywhere else.

“What’s going on?” The blonde frowned and he caught several other people making an appearance. Namely Lily and James Potter and Teddy Lupin.

Albus’ smile grew wider as he knew his other cousins would be there as well, controlling the rain they had purposely conjured for this.

“I have something to tell you.” He began. “I… I lied to you when I said we were just friends. Honestly, Scorpious we were more than that.”

Scorpious’ heart beat loudly in his chest.

“We met here in this hospital.” Albus rambled excitedly. “I don’t think we can go back in there so I settled for outside. Anyways, we didn’t exactly meet here. We first saw each other when we were eleven and we were going to get on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. Then again when we were being sorted. Then again when you covered for one of the beaters during a house Quidditch game.”

“Albus…”

“We weren’t very close though and I never saw more than a glimpse of you until sixth year where we bumped into each other and I got a good long look at you. I don’t think I knew it back then but I fell in love.” Albus licked his lips. “You were I think what made me realize I was fey. Honest.”

Scorpious’ eyes watered and he swallowed down a sob. “…Al…”

“I’m getting to the good part.” Albus promised. “When we got out of Hogwarts we both got accepted into the same Auror Program. Even then I didn’t know you at all. Up until that day where we got wiped out on the field and we got sent here to this hospital. I dragged you through the rain today because that was something we did together.”

Albus stepped forward and grabbed Scorpious’ hand. “I… We became official friends that day. Talking about the women that were in our lives but never in that way because I think back then you liked me the way I liked you.”

Scorpious nodded. “I did.”

Albus chuckled. “You’re just saying that.”

Scorpious shook his head, grey eyes tearing up even more. “ _No_ , Albus. I did like you the way you liked me. Way back before that. I first realized I liked you when you and I had that Quidditch game and we got sent to the infirmary. I fell in love with your character and how you didn’t get mad at me when I aimed the bludger at you. I liked how you didn’t judge me based on my name.”

Albus’ excitement grew. “You remember? Well… I can’t say I remember being too conscious during that particular time though.”

“I never forgot you.” Scorpious whispered. “Or how we met in room four hundred and sixty seven because my Aunt wouldn’t let up and thought that not even Harry Potter’s son deserved special treatment because they were just like everybody else. I never forgot how you dragged me through the rain, just like this, the day you proposed.”

Albus’ smile fell a bit. “You… you never forgot?”

Scorpious shook his head. “Albus let me explain.”

“So all this time…” Albus pulled his hand back. “ _All this time_ you knew who I was?”

“Yes but…”

“You **_lied_** to me?” Albus snapped.

“You have to understand Albus.” Scorpious pleaded. “I was an emotional wreck that week you were in Paris and I was so hurt over what you did to me.”

“Two years ago.” Albus said numbly.

“Yes but that wasn’t enough time to get over you Albus!” Scorpious glared.

“That doesn’t make it right that you lied to me.” Albus argued.

“Oh yes, because Merlin forbid we call what you did to me lying as well.” Scorpious swiped his wet fringe away from his face.  
Albus couldn’t argue with that but he did not want to admit anything else. His pride had just been blown into pieces by someone he loved so much it hurt. “That’s crap.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Two years wasn’t enough time for you to get over me.” Albus ground out. “But the first day I saw you in that café you were dressed in wedding robes. I thought you were a Slytherin Scorpious! Run out of good lies already?”  
Albus challenged Scorpious to say something and when it looked like the blonde was going to remain silent, he turned and left.

“I took a note from you.” Scorpious’ voice was cold.

“What note?” Albus asked tiredly, turning back to face the blonde.

Scorpious’ face was clear of any emotion but his eyes burned Albus with enough hate that he nearly physically buckled to the ground. “Stood the guy up at the altar. Only I had the heart to do it during the rehearsal and not the actual thing.”

* * *

“Hey…”

Scorpious attempted to lift his head from where he was on the bed. He found it impossible to do so when he was feeling so very content and sated against the cotton sheets and the warmth of his fiancé. “Hey right back.”

Albus smiled against the head of blonde hair against his lips and he took in a deep breath. His arms tightened around the slim body lying against his and he couldn’t help but feel so… content.

Scorpious, though half asleep, could feel Albus nearly vibrating with happiness. “What are you thinking of?”

It took Albus a moment to answer. “You. Me. Us.”

Scorpious pulled away for a moment to stare at Albus through half closed eyes. “What about you, me, us?”

Albus took in another deep breath and burrowed his face into his man’s neck. “Just… I can’t believe that we’re getting married.”

“Just two more days.” Scorpious whispered, his voice echoing the joy Albus felt.

“Yes.” Albus agreed. “Just two more days before the greatest adventure of my life.”

“Greatest adventure?” Scorpious echoed. “Did you not hear about your father and his riding a dragon out of Gringotts? Or the catastrophe meeting in Godric’s Hollow? Or the infiltration of the Ministry?”

“I don’t need that.” Albus playfully pinched Scorpious stomach. “With you by my side for the rest of forever I’ll have everything I need. From drama, to love, to action, to love, to humor, to love, to angst, to love, to mystery, to love, to horror…”

“ _To love?_ ” Scorpious piped in, his cheeks flushing.

Albus grinned and chuckled before bunkering down further into the coverlet around them. “ _How’d_ you know?”

“Just a guess.” Scorpious turned over on his side so he could look at Albus hovering nearly above him. “I love you Albus.”

“I love you too.” Albus leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together and simply lived in the moment. “Two more days.”

“That sounds too long.” Scorpious whispered.

Albus kissed him then. “And forever sounds too short.”

* * *

Albus did not hear a single thing his family had to say. He mechanically took the cup of hot chocolate someone had pressed into his hands and he instinctively melted into his sister and brother’s arms.

Lily continuously carded a hand through his hair and James was silently staring at the ceiling.  
He did not know how to feel. Was he angry? Yes he was angry, Scorpious had lied to him. Of course, it was hypocritical of him to say that since he had hurt the man just as badly two years ago. But still…

 _ ~~And he had the gall to call him on it~~_.

“Wanna talk about it? Lily whispered, as if afraid speaking too loudly would ruin the small resemblance of calm Albus had around him. “It’s better if you talk about it Al. Stewing and sulking and keeping things to yourself won’t do you any good.”

James shifted. “In Grey’s defense, he did have something to hurt you about Albus.”

“Why do you always side with him?” Albus snapped, he glared at the ceiling because it felt like de ja vu. It had taken nearly half a year for Albus to reconcile with his brother after he’d left Scorpious at their wedding.

“I don’t.” James said though he did not seem ready to defend himself further. “I just want you to listen to me this time because I am trying to talk to you. Remember on the day of your wedding and I was telling you about baggage and relationships?”

“No.”

“That’s because you love blocking people out.” James whined.

“I’m sorry okay. I am not emotionally equipped for all this.” Albus burrowed his face into a pillow.

“Sure.” James said. “I want you to listen now though, okay?”

“Okay.” Albus sighed.

“I’m sure Grey loves you Albus and he never meant to hurt you.” James paused when Albus shook his head. “I asked you to listen and you said you would.”

“Have at it, I’m listening.”

“Yes well, it’s always been an instinct for Slytherins to hide their true feelings and not only were you supposed to marry a Slytherin, he was a Malfoy to boot.”

“Just what exactly are you saying?” Albus asked tiredly. “I know he’s a Malfoy. He has the blonde hair and has the silver sterling eyes. He also has the Malfoy pride. He’s stubborn like a Malfoy, and he hexes like a Malfoy, and he _stabs people in the back like a Malfoy_!”

“Okay. But what I’m saying is that Grey just about laid his heart and soul for you earlier when he confessed he remembered who you were.” James took in a soothing tone. “He confessed everything where Lily here would have lied to the death.”

“That’s true.” Lily agreed. “It must have gone against the grain to suddenly fess everything up.”

Albus sighed and got a little more comfortable against his siblings. “What do I do?”

“Can’t answer that for you lil bro.” James patted his thigh. “This is all on you.”

“This sucks.” Albus groaned.

“Well love isn’t always fun and games.” James mumbled. “There are times when you have to understand your partner because you can’t have a relationship where you’re the only one who gets all the good stuff. Bear in mind, back then Grey quit being an Auror.”

“I thought Mr. Malfoy made him quit?” Lily asked.

“Nope. Grey told me all about how he had begged his Dad to write that threat letter just so that Albus wouldn’t feel guilty for begging Scorpious to quit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

“Let me through!” Albus wasn’t sure who it was he just shoved but he sure as hell was not giving a damn. He had been waiting for two hours for a report and by now he had no patience for anything else but the healer that was in charge of his best friend’s case.

Healer Sorcha saw him immediately and the man frowned. “I’m sorry Mr. Potter but I am only allowed to divulge information to members of the immediately family.”

Albus had heard that nearly a hundred times today and right about now he just couldn’t take it anymore. “I know, I know.”

He didn’t want to argue anymore because he just wanted to know. And he told Healer Sorcha that. “I just can’t sit here for another sixty minutes not knowing why my best friend is being kept in St. Mungo’s. You’ve gotta tell me something, please!”

Healer Sorcha’s lips pinched into a frown. “I’m afraid-.”

Albus cut him off. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter we are quite acqu-.”

“Then you must be aware of the fact that not only does my father have the power to trump you out of your job but my mother has the credibility to run you out of getting any other occupation. My brother has tons of contacts in Gringotts and my other brother has more than one fuzzy-but-terrifying creature that he can send me in a moment’s notice. If that isn’t enough to make my intentions clear I swear to Merlin I am _sicking my sister on you and I mean it_!” Albus was panting by the time he finished his fists shaking and his cheeks flushed.

Healer Sorcha’s only response was to raise a fine blonde eyebrow. He knew the Potter family quite closely. It was very rare for any of the children to use the family name.

“ _Please_.” Albus whispered, looking like he was about to drop to his knees any second, his anger running out. “I just… I… he’s my best friend.”

Healer Sorcha let out a sigh before shaking his head he handed the files attached to his clipboard and let the young Potter read it. When that was done, he wasn’t proud to say that he’d witnessed Albus turning two shades from death. He took the papers back and sighed once again. “You have fifteen minutes.”

“Oh thank you!” Albus cried before he all but threw himself into Scorpious’ room. He didn’t see the wistful look that the healer had on him.

All that mattered was the blonde man in the bed. Scorpious’ eyes were closed and Albus couldn’t help but feel the pull in his heart.

 _“I am so sorry_.” He crumpled into the small space that Scorpious wasn’t occupying and he curled into the blonde’s side. “You got hurt and I… I’m so sorry Scorp. I wasn’t there for you but I am now. And I’ll be here, oh Merlin I’ll be here when you wake up. And when you do I am personally going in with you when you hand in your resignation letter. You are never going to have to go through this ever again.”

Healer Sorcha couldn’t help but look away for this was a moment he was not supposed to be privy too. Instead he focused on his files and couldn’t blame Albus for his strong reaction.

_Name: Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy_

_Age: Nineteen_

_Case: Severe head injury_

_Note: Special care is required in treating young Mr. Malfoy as we expect a bit of trauma when he wakes up, if he wakes up. The injuries he received were from several Senior Aurors who had a personal vendetta towards the Malfoy family and sought their petty revenge on Scorpious._

_Healer in Charge: Sorcha Davis_

“Never letting you get hurt again.” Albus’ voice shook with the tremors that rocked his body. “I love you Scorpious.”

Healer Sorcha cast a Tempus charm before he turned to a nearby mediwitch. “Kindly keep the wards on this door up for the night. It seems that the time spells are going floopy.”

Albus’ fifteen minutes lasted until Scorpious had woken up after three days and Scorpious’ resignation letter was sent in an hour later.

* * *

Scorpious let out a huff of frustration as he stared up at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom. His father had never tampered with the insides of his chambers; they were for Scorpious to do with as he pleased. That’s why they were still the same emerald green that reminded him dead on of Albus’ eyes. It didn’t help that the last memory that he had of those eyes was one that had them glazing up with anger and hurt and utter betrayal.

He couldn’t blame Albus at all for that simply because he knew the feeling. It was how he felt when he looked out of the window on his wedding day to find that he had no groom waiting for him at the end. There was no Albus waiting to meet him.

But he still loved Albus. He was hurt and when you were hurt you did stupid things but he wanted Albus back. He just needed to figure out how to do that.

A sharp crack drew Scorpious’ attention to the house elf he’d personally grown fond of and he wondered just why Wobby was there when he’d announced that he did not want to be disturbed.

“Young master’s has a visitor he does.” Wobby nodded. “He being in the parlor with Master Draco.”  
Scorpious sat up and wondered who it could be before he realized there was only one person who would have a reason to see Draco.

“Albus!” Scorpious launched himself out of his bed in a very unlikely manner and stopped only for a minute to make sure he had all his clothes on before walking rather quickly towards the parlor. He took the stairs two at a time barely keeping himself from simply sliding down the banister.  
Had his love forgiven him? Was everything going to be all right?

Scorpious took to slowing his steps and taking deep breaths to calm down. He reached the parlor and sedately entered the room. His heart dropped to the bottom of his shoes.

“Kyler. What are you doing here?”

“Scorpious.” The brunette breathed out and cleared his throat. Scorpious sent his father a glance but all he got was a confused face before the man turned and left. “I came… well, I wanted to speak with you. I know that you were confused when you ran out that day and I just want to say that I forgive you.”

Scorpious frowned. “You came all the way to Wiltshire to say that you forgive me? You’re… what? Chasing after me?”

Kyler didn’t expect such a reply but answered anyways. “Well, yes.”

“Why?” Scorpious said.

Kyler let out a small laugh. “Maybe because I love you? Because I still want to spend the rest of my life with you?”

Scorpious’ frown deepened as the brunette took hold of his hand. “But I left you standing at the altar.”

“You got scared.” Kyler said pulling him close. “It happens to everybody.”

“And most people break up after that.” Scorpious said, trying to gently pull his hand away.

Kyler’s grip tightened. “Yes but that’s only if the other party lets them get away. We’ve been together for two and a half years Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy and I don’t care if you left me standing there at the altar. That’s not gonna stop me from chasing after you.”

Scorpious stilled and glanced up at the taller man, his eyes taking in the very deep blue of Kyler’s eyes. “I… I don’t love you Kyler.”

Kyler froze. “What?”

“I don’t love you.” Scorpious breathed out. “I… I thought I might have, at some point, but I realized that I didn’t. You’re a great guy and you deserve better than an unrequited love.”

Kyler chuckled weakly. “W-We can… Do you want to hold off the wedding? I don’t mind Scorpious j-just don’t stop the whole thing altogether.”

“It wouldn’t be fair on you Kyler.” Scorpious took the few steps that separated them, taking hold of Kyler’s hands.

“Is it me?” Kyler asked. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.” Scorpious’ eyes widened. “Merlin! Don’t ever think that it was your fault, it’s mine! The truth is… I’m in love with a real jerk that hurt me. I thought I was over him… but I’m… I’m really not.”

Kyler stared at Scorpious for a few seconds before nodding. Scorpious couldn’t help the pang of guilt that pierced his heart.

“If it makes you feel better I hurt him just as much as he hurt me.” The blonde gave a watery chuckle that he couldn’t believe he made. “Perhaps even more.”

“He still loves you though.”

Scorpious rolled his eyes. “How would you know?”

Kyler, still holding Scoprious’ hands, began to swing them around. His gaze focused on them for a second before he looked somewhere over Scorpious’ head. “He’s standing right there and I’m pretty sure he’d just heard everything you said.”

Scorpious gasped and spun around. Kyler had been right and there was Albus, standing with wide green eyes. The American wizard took a moment to squeeze Scorpious into a brief hug before he Apparated away.

“What are you doing here?”

“I…” Albus cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk.”

“I thought we were finished talking.”

“No.” Albus shook his head. “You walked away.”

“Sounds kinda familiar huh?” Scorpious replied bitterly. He took satisfaction in the brief flinch that Albus made.

“Yeah,” Albus nodded. “Yes it does. I was an idiot Scorpious and I… I came to make things right.”

“Two years too late.” Scorpious cried. “You can’t do this to me Albus! You can’t point the finger at me, tell me I’ve lied to you and hurt you so badly only to come back to me not half a day later telling me you want me back.”

“No one got out of this unscathed.” Albus walked forward and grabbed the trembling blonde. “I hurt you but that was because I was just so scared.”

“Scared?” Scorpious repeated weakly.

“Yeah, scared.” Albus stared into silver eyes that were washed blurrily with tears. “I was scared that I was being a burden to you. That the life I was going to give you wasn’t what you deserved.”

“Oh, because I can do better than the Savior’s son?” Scorpious looked up at Albus’ weak chuckle.

“I’ve missed you.”

Scorpious sighed. “You’ve been with me for a month.”

“No.” Albus lowered his head to lay on the blonde’s shoulder. “That was memory-loss Scorpious. I miss the old you.”

Scorpious closed his eyes. “Well I’m here now.”

“Yes you are.” Albus’ voice grew small. “Are you here to stay?”

“And we’re really doing this?” Scorpious countered.

“Yes we are.” Albus promised.

“And you forgive me?”

“There isn’t anything to forgive.” Albus pulled back a bit. “What about me?”

Scorpious looked at Albus for a few seconds before pulling back further away. “I don’t know…”

“What?” Albus felt his heart drop the bottom of his shoes. “Scorpious…”

“You owe me a ring and a house.” The grin on the Slytherin’s face was decidedly wicked. “Oh and a kneazle too.”

Albus barked out a laugh. “But I want a krup.”

“We’ll see.” Scorpious compromised. “We do have an insane amount of time to catch up on.”

“Two years.”

“Sounds long.”

“Yes, but forever will be longer.”


End file.
